A Dream That Never Ends
by Ukiby3000
Summary: OK, another one-shot. How Tabuu extracted the Shadow Bugs from Mr. Game & Watch? Well, in my mind, he really didn't use violence for that. His approach was way more subtle than you might think.


**Disclaimer and Notes: **I don't own nothing, blah, blah, blah...

This was born thankx to a meme. That's my version of the facts. And, yes, I stole some elements from Legend of Mana (specially, what the Tree of Mana says in the beginning of the game). So, yay! Double sue!

Plus, for some reason, I think that removing the Shadow Bugs kind of 'purifies' Mr. Game & Watch. I'm weird like that.

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch knew that he heard something. Like, someone whisper his name. But, since he wasn't sure, he just continued cooking.

"Watch… Come to me…"

This time, the voice sounded clearer, like it was inside his head. He looked back and felt a strange shiver down his spine. He then looked back to his frying pan.

"Follow me…"

He turned fast, trying to look for someone or something, with no success. There was nothing behind his back. Then, he heard some other bits of phrases.

"I'll guide you."

It was such a soft and enthralling voice. For some reason, he really wanted to follow it. But he was slightly scared, because he didn't know who or what was calling him.

"Find me…"

As soon as he heard that, he cut off the heat of his stove and decided to follow that voice. Such a soft and calm voice had to lead to something good. He started to walk upstairs. It seemed like the sound was coming from the second floor of his house.

"I can help you find what you're looking for."

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the staircase. He didn't expect such 'promise' from that mysterious voice.

"I can provide you with anything…"

On that sentence, the voice sounded more like a whisper, strangely attracting Mr. Game & Watch more and more. He then continued to go upstairs like before, but this time, he decided to go a little bit slower. The voice kept repeating the same things on his ears, louder and louder as he reached the second floor.

"Have no fear."

When he reached the second floor, he looked around and saw that his bedroom was with a strong light inside of it. The light looked almost holy, or, at least, the closest that Mr. Game & Watch could consider 'holy'.

"Find me…"

Then, without hesitating, he walked to the room and entered the bright light. When he looked around, there was nothing around but the bright white light.

"Watch…"

The voice echoed inside the room, this time, really loud.

"I am light."

Mr. Game & Watch nodded. He didn't even think about that. He just felt like it was the right thing to do. He felt like he should agree with that voice, no matter what. But he didn't know why.

"I'm everything you'll ever need."

Then, a hand emerged from the middle of the light. It was all blue and looked like it was made of pure energy, or something similar.

"Come to me…"

Without thinking twice, Mr. Game & Watch put his own hand over the blue hand that appeared. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling of peace inside his mid and body. It seemed like everything was just perfect.

"Can you feel the light?"

He nodded again, enjoying that perfect moment. It was a good feeling. It was something he never felt before.

"I'll help you. I'll clean your soul."

After that, the blue hand started to drain a type of purple matter from Mr. Game & Watch's body, but he didn't feel a thing. That feeling of peace and tranquility was still inside him, and now he felt even lighter.

"Be one with me."

The feeling of peace just grew, and Mr. Game & Watch felt incredibly lighter. Like all his weight had disappeared. It was a wonderful sensation. While that, the blue hand was still draining the purple matter from his body.

"It's time to go now."

The voice said, as the blue hand let Mr. Game & Watch's hand go. That good feeling still inside his body, soul and mind.

"Come to me and find peace in me."

Said that, Mr. Game & Watch slowly turned into a trophy. The light that was covering the room disappeared, to show Tabuu standing there. He looked at his hand and then looked at the trophy standing in the middle of the room.

"You are such an obedient creature," he said, softly touching the trophy, to avoid bringing it back to life "Because of that, your reward is eternal happiness."

While that, Mr. Game & Watch was still in bliss, with his mind and soul miles away from his petrified body, in an illusion created by Tabuu.


End file.
